


Caught

by acjkpop



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjkpop/pseuds/acjkpop
Summary: Masaki notices Kisuke watching her and Isshin and, hm, there might be something more to that.
Relationships: Kurosaki Isshin/Kurosaki Masaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheshireCaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/gifts).



> written before 10:30am on a tuesday because this is what i talk about at a time like that. i am seriously entertaining a sequel to this.  
> criticism is welcome.

Masaki keeps eye contact with Kisuke the whole time, mouth open as she moans and gasps, eyes closing when Isshin slips two fingers into her. She throws a leg over Isshin's shoulder, balanced between him and the wall. Masaki forces Isshin's head further in between her legs, loving the way he licks her up and down, nibbles at her clit, and shakes his head to get in deeper.

Kisuke's taking quiet, small breaths, not wanting to disturb the scene even though Masaki hasn't looked away from him. He's hard, aching, wants to take his dick out and get off to what's on front of him, wants to stroke to the rhythm of Isshin's hand and cum when Masaki does. Something about Masaki's blown out pupils and smirk tells him to keep his hands clenched at his sides.

Masaki rolls herself on Isshin's face, grinding into his mouth as she holds his head in place, skirt still hiding him from view. Isshin's put another finger in her by now, the three of them rubbing against her g-spot as he takes a breath to bite at her thigh, eager to keep his mouth on her body. He gets back to work and a shudder runs down her spine, wave of arousal making her wetter. She shifts her weight, spreads her legs a bit more, aiming to come while Isshin eats her out in an alley, his fingers inside her as Kisuke watches, tense, from a distance.

Kisuke's making aborted movements with his arms, stopping himself from palming his dick, stopping himself from reaching out towards her. He licks his lips and then grimaces, annoyed with himself for his lack of decision, eager but unwilling to join them.

Her orgasm rushes through her, thighs tight around Isshin’s head. Her head hits the wall as she pants through it, neck exposed and chest heaving. She rolls her head forward to look at Kisuke, who’s standing there with his fists by his side, head bowed and shoulders tense. Isshin’s gently licking at her now, staying away from her clit since she’s over-sensitive post-orgasm, fingers still inside her. He’s still pumping himself, hips thrusting into his hand erratically. Masaki watches as Kisuke picks his head up and watches Isshin get off, fists opening and closing as Isshin ejaculates into his hand, biting down on Masaki’s thigh as he moans.

Kisuke disappears when Masaki lifts her skirt up as she removes her leg from Isshin’s shoulder, and Masaki can’t help but smile when she sees Isshin’s face again. It’s shiny and slick all over his mouth, damp along the left side of his face from when he would mouth at her thigh. His face is flushed and his mouth is a bit open, grinning when their eyes connect. He stands up, tucks himself in as he rises, and straightens his shirt. Masaki’s leaning against the wall, skirt a bit askew.

Masaki’s got a mischievous look in her eyes, lips pulled up in a smirk.

“Sooo,” she starts. “Guess what I found out.”

“You had the focus to do that?”

“You weren’t exactly keeping me too occupied,” Masaki quips.

“What?!” Isshin gets close to Masaki and starts to pull her skirt up. “Want me to try again?”

She pushes him away and laughs. “No, no. You did well enough.” She grins as she moves away from the wall, grabs Isshin’s hand, and walks down the alley. “No. What I found out was that Kisuke watched us just now.”

Isshin paused in his step before walking again. “K-Kisuke saw us... just now? In the alley?”

“Yep,” she answered, popping the ‘p.’

Isshin’s quiet as they walk, mulling over what he was just told. Masaki’s lightly swinging their hands as they walk back to their house, small smirk on her lips as she thinks about Kisuke. The recent memory sends a shiver of excitement and arousal down her spine.

“Do you think we can do that again?”

Without looking back she replies, “Of course we can. Why would you ask?”

“No,” Isshin tugs her hand gently, making her turn around. “I mean, can we do it again _with Kisuke there_.”

Masaki turns around without stopping, hand still in Isshin’s. She grins. “Of course we can.” A laugh. “Got any ideas where?”

His look is fake innocence, eyes too bright to pass it off completely. “Weelll,” Isshin starts, “I was thinking his house?”

Masaki laughs. “Sounds like a good idea.”


End file.
